my husband an idol
by kyukyuhaehae
Summary: Lagi engga bisa buat summary jadi langsung baca aja ya yang jelas ini ff Kyuhyuk & Haemin slight other couple, tapi tetep Kyuhyuk yang lebih dominan ganti judul yang awalnya my sajangnim
1. Chapter 1

Title : _My Sanjangnim_

Author : Hyena

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Hyukjae / Lee Donghae & Lee Sungmin

Other cast : All super junior, DBSK, SNSD member & etc

Pairing : main Kyuhyuk slight other couple

Leght : Chaptered

Rating : T sedikit M (mungkin)

Genre : Romance/ friendship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Pagi hari di sebuah gedung megah yang bertuliskan Cho Entertaiment terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang entah itu staf maupun para artis yang bernaung di management yang selalu sukses menciptakan artis-artis berkualitas yang digandrungi banyak fans di seluruh dunia. Diantara orang-orang itu terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan terurai, bertubuh langsing serta sexy, berkulit seputih susu yang berbalut mini dress yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya berjalan terburu-buru memasuki gedung megah nan mewah itu. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Cho' di ketuknya pintu ruangan itu setelah mendapat jawaban yeoja cantik itu masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf sajangnim saya datang terlambat" Ucap yeoja cantik itu kepada namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan yang cukup mewah itu.

"Ne duduklah" Ucap namja yang di panggil sajangnim itu

"Jadi ada perlu apa sanjangnim memanggilku kesini?" Tanya yeoja cantik itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di hadapan namja tadi.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan dia Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah artis baru yang akan bergabung di management kita" Ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida bangapseumnida" Ucap yeoja manis yang duduk di sebelah namja tampan itu.

"Annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida" Ucap yeoja cantik tadi sambil tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya yang mampu meluluhkan namja manapun yang melihatnya.

"Eh? Lee Hyukjae? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?" Gumam yeoja manis yang bernama Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau pernah mendengar namanya dia itu mantan artis dari management ini" Kata namja tampan yang duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Ah pantas saja aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya, dia itu Lee Hyukjae artis yang waktu itu mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai actor terbaik selama 5 tahun berturut-turut itu kan, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi artis karena menikah" Kata Sungmin

"Ne kau benar sekali" Jawab namja tampan itu

"Waah aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di tv" Puji Sungmin pada yeoja cantik yang bernama Hyukjae itu.

"Gomawo atas pujiannya" Ucap Hyukjae

"Sudah cukup acara mengenang masalalunya sekarang aku akan menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku memanggil kalian kesini" Ucap namja tampan itu "Karena Sungmin adalah artis baru di management ini, aku ingin meminta Hyukjae untuk menjadi manager Sungmin. Bagaimana? Apakah kalian berdua setuju dengan keputusanku?" Tanya namja tampan itu

"Benarkah? Ne… aku sangat setuju" Jawab Sungmin penuh semangat

"Bagaimana denganmu Hyukjae?" Tanya namja itu pada Hyukjae

"Baiklah sajangnim aku setuju aku rasa itu cukup bagus, dari pada aku harus berdiam diri di rumah karena seseorang yang tidak membiarkanku untuk kembali menjadi artis" Jawab Hyukjae

"Jinja? Kau mau menjadi managerku?" Tanya Sungmin pada Hyukjae

"Tentu" Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin

"Kyaaaaa…. Gomawo Hyukkie. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan Sungmin

"Baiklah Sungmin cukup acara peluk-pelukkannya sekarang kau lebih baik ke ruangan Donghae untuk berlatih acting dengannya" Perintah namja tampan itu

"Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sajangnim. Annyeong…" Pamit Sungmin lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

"Kau senang sekarang?" Tanya namja tampan itu pada Hyukjae setelah Sungmin keluar dari ruangannya

"Ne tentu saja. Sudah lama aku menginginkan ini, aku sudah bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa" Jawab Hyukjae "Kau memang yang terbaik Kyuhyun sajangnim ups…. Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu….. my husband?" Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri menghampiri namja tampan yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR DELET?**

* * *

**Othoke? Baiknya aku lanjut atau engga? Di chapter ini emang belum ada konfliknya untuk chapter depannya aku bakal nyeritain usaha Sungmin dan Hyukjae untuk ngebuat Sungmin jadi artis yang terkenal nanti setelah itu baru aku kasih konflik percintaan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Donghae. Untuk tokoh lainnya bakal bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita ini.**

**Kalau kalian mau aku lanjut aku bakal lanjut tapi kalau kalian ga mau lanjut ya aku hapus FF ini, maaf ya aku buat ff baru lagi padahal ff ku yang lain aja masih belum tamat aku lagi nunggu mood buat lanjutin ff ku yang lain nanti kalo moodku udah muncul aku bakal lanjutin ff ku yang deh akhir kata aku minta reviewnya ya kalian boleh ko ngasih saran atau kritik buat ff ini.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Hyukjae berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela

"Gomawo Kyuhyunnie" Ucap Hyukjae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun "Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang dengan keputusanmu itu akhirnya aku punya kegiatan sendiri tidak harus selalu di rumah. Walupun bukan menjadi artis seperti dulu tapi menjadi manager aku rasa…. Not bad" Sambung Hyukjae

"Yah aku tahu kau senang. Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Memiliki kegiatan di luar rumah. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu walaupun aku mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi manager Sungmin tapi kau harus tetap memprioritaskan aku. Aku tidak mau kau terlalu sibuk dan terlalu focus pada pekerjaanmu lalu mengabaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri" Kata Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya

"Ne Kyu aku mengerti" Ucap Hyukjae

"Ah iya satu lagi…." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae "Berhenti memakai baju-baju seksi seperti ini aku tidak suka, karena bukan hanya aku saja yang melihatnya tapi namja lain juga bisa ikut melihatnya" Lanjut Kyuhyun

"Aish…. Sajangnim-Ku ini memang cerewet ya! Baiklah sajangnim aku tidak akan memakai baju ini lagi" Ucap Hyukjae pasrah saat menghadapi sikap posesif Kyuhyun

"Baguslah" Jawab Kyuhyun puas akan jawaban yang diberikan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Hyukjae sedangkan Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun "Oh iya aku hampir lupa tadi umma menelponku katanya nanti sore kita harus datang kerumah, umma mau makan malam bersama kita sekalian ada yang ingin umma bicarakan dengan kita. Jadi nanti kau pulang bersamaku ne kita kerumah umma bersama" Jelas Kyuhyun

"Ne, aku akan menunggu sajangnim-Ku ini sampai selesai bekerja" Ucap Hyukjae tersenyum menampilkan gummy smilenya sambil tetap mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan lama kelamaan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hyukjae Hingga…

TOK…. TOK….. TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itupun mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi sedangkan Hyukjae, ia hanya terkikik melihat wajah frustasi suaminya itu karna gagal menciumnya.

"Aish…. Masuk" Ucap Kyuhyun

"Maaf sajangnim jika saya mengganggu, saya kesini untuk mengingatkan sajangnim bahwa 15 menit lagi sajangnim ada rapat" Ucap yeoja cantik bernama Taeyon selaku sekertaris Kyuhyun

"Ne Taeyon nonna aku tahu, aku akan segera kesana" Jawab Kyuhyun agak sedikit ketus

"Hei kenapa kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu? aku kan hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai sekertarismu. Atau jangan-jangan aku memang benar-benar mengganggu ne?" Tanya Taeyon dengan wajah polos

"Kalau tahu kenapa kau harus bertanya! Dasar nenek sihir pengganggu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah meja kerjanya untuk mengambil jas yang iya sampirkan di bangku

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun! berhenti mengataiku nenek sihir aku ini belum tua tahu. Dasar evil menyebalkan!" Ucap Taeyon dengan penuh emosi yang kini sudah bersiap untuk melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ia bawa

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini selalu saja bertengkar. Jangan marah seperti itu eonni ingat kau sedang hamil tidak baik orang hamil sepertimu marah-marah dan kau Kyu bicaralah lebih lembut jika sedang berbicara dengan yeoja" Kata Hyukjae menasehati Kyuhyun dan Taeyon yang selalu bertengkar. Taeyon memang sudah menjadi sekertris di Cho Entertainment sejak appanya Kyuhyun masih menjabat menjadi direktur di Management itu saat posisi itu digantikan oleh Kyuhyun, ia menolak untuk mengganti sekertaris baru alasannya karena Taeyon adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Cho dan Kyuhyun juga sudah cukup lama mengenal Taeyon namun kedua orang itu akan selalu bertengkar jika bertemu tapi mereka akan sangat kompak jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan.

"Seharusnya kau dengarkan kata-kata istrimu itu evil bagaimanapun juga aku ini wanita dan umurku lebih tua darimu jadi bicaralah dengan sopan padaku" Nasehat Taeyon

"Ne kau memang wanita tapi kau bukan wanita seutuhnya. Mana ada wanita yang tidak ada sexy-sexynya sama sekali sepertimu. Ck…. Aku bingung kenapa appa bisa menjadikanmu sekertarisnya, padahal kan sekertaris itu harusnya wanita yang sexy dan berpenampilan menarik tidak sepertimu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah Hyukjae lalu merangkul pinggang Hyukjae

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu tuan Cho? jadi kau mau mencari sekertaris yang sexy agar saat bekerja kau bisa memandanginya lalu kau ajak berkencan eoh?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan nada sinis sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam

"Ani Hyukkie, aku hanya sedang mendeskripsikan cirri-ciri seorang sekertaris pada umumnya" Elak Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Awas saja kalau kau menghianatiku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu tuan Cho" Kata Hyukjae sambil berjalan keluar ruangan Kyuhyun

"Ya Hyukkie! kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mengembalikan moodku yang baru saja kau rusak" Jawab Hyukjae santai tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya

"Aishh…. Ini semua gara-gara kau nonna" Keluh Kyuhyun pada Taeyon yang sekarang sedang terkikik melihat wajah frustasi Kyuhyun

"Hahaha….. rasakan itu evil! Makanya bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku. Sudahlah ayo kita ke ruang rapat" Ajak Taeyon berjalan keluar ruangan Kyuhyun

"Ne ne ne dasar cerewet" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke ruang rapat mengikuti Taeyon

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin kenapa tadi kau tidak bertanya dimana ruangannya pada Kyuhyun sajangnim, kalau begini kan kau juga yang susah. Huffft aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Umma tolong aku… aegyamu ini tersesat. Perasaanku saja atau memang gedung ini sangat besar? Kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada orang yang lewat ya?

"Sungmin-shi…." Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku pun menoleh

"Ah Hyukkie….. untung aku bertemu denganmu" Teriakku sungguh aku sangat bahagia sekali bertemu dengan Hyukjae setidaknya mungkin ia bisa membantuku

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah harusnya kau berlatih acting dengan Donghae?" Tanyanya

"Ne harusnya memang begitu tapi….. aku tidak tahu dimana letak ruangannya" Jawabku menjelaskan padanya kenapa aku bisa tersesat disini

"Oh… kalau begitu ayo aku antar kebetulan aku sedang ingin berkeliling" Katanya aku langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. Ya tuhan bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang cantik tapi hatinya juga baik tak heran kalau banyak namja yang menyukainya dan tak salah juga aku mengidolakannya

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae sambil mengobrol lalu tak lama kami pun sampai di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ruang acting.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" Seru Hyukjae

"Ne gomawo Hyukkie" Kataku sambil memeluknya

"Ne cheoma Sungmin-shi" Balasnya sambil tersenyum yang semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik

"Jangan memanggilku dengan seformal itu panggil Minnie saja, aku lebih terbiasa dengan panggilan itu" Jelasku

"Ne mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Minnie. Lagipula aku kan akan menjadi managermu aku rasa kita memang harus mengakrabkan diri, dan kita awali dengan saling memanggil dengan panggilan akrab" Ucapnya aku rasa ia memang cocok untuk menjadi managerku

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne, annyeong" pamitku

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang acting itu, ku lihat sudah ada seorang namja yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruangan itu sambil mendengarkan musik.

"A-annyeong ….. apa anda yang bernama Lee Donghae?" Tanyaku memastikan bahwa namja yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah Lee Donghae yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun sajangnim

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari namja itu. Ishhh…. Menyebalkan sekali namja ini kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Oh iya aku lupa dia kan sedang mendengarkan music, pabbo Lee Sungmin tentu saja namja itu tidak menjawabku.

"Mian tuan" Ucapku menepuk bahunya agar ia sadar bahwa aku ada di sini dan aku rasa berhasil karna namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, namja itu melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinganya

"Wae?" Tanyanya

"Mian tuan…. Aku mau tanya apa anda yang bernama Lee Donghae?" Tanyaku padanya

Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya "Jadi kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya padaku

"Ne" Jawabku

Wajah namja itu langsung berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi "Jadi kau artis baru yang akan segera debut itu? Kau itu artis baru tapi untuk latihan saja kau tidak bisa datang tepat waktu, bagaimana kalau nanti kau sudah menjadi artis pasti jadwalmu akan berantakan. Kasihan sekali orang yang akan menjadi managermu" katanya dengan tatapan meremehkan yang berhasil membuatku kesal

"Mianhae aku tadi..." Perkataanku teputus saat namja itu kembali berbicara "Sudahlah tidak perlu banyak alasan lagipula aku juga sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan alasanmu. Ayo kita mulai saja" Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke sebuah meja yang terdapat di ruangan ini, namja itu membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang terdapat di meja itu, mungkin kertas itu berisi dialog untuk latihan acting kami. Namja itu menghampiriku lagi lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ia bawa kepadaku.

"Ambil ini" Katanya sambil menyerahkan kertas itu "Baca baik-baik dialog yang ada di kertas itu lalu peraktekkan. Ku berikan kau waktu 20 menit untuk membaca dan menghayati peran yang akan kau praktekkan dalam dialog itu" Lanjutnya dan namja menyebalkan itu kembali duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik. Aishhh dasar namja menyebalkan seenaknya saja ia memerintahku setidaknya ia bisa kan berbicara dengan bahasa yang lebih baik atau lebih lembut.

.

.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

.

.

.Hyukjae POV

Sekarang aku sedang mengelilingi gedung Cho Entertaiment ini. sepertinya tidak terlalu ada banyak perubahan di gedung ini setelah Kyu menggantikan posisi Han appa. Aku terus berkeliling hingga sampailah aku di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Dance room', aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Aku terus memandangi isi ruangan yang biasanya di pakai untuk latihan dance oleh para artis yang bernaung di Cho Entertaiment.

"Tak perlu kau pandangi sampai seperti itu Hyukkie" Suara seorang namja mengintrupsi kegiatanku, aku menoleh dan aku melihat seorang namja bertumbuh tinggi sedang berdiri di hadapanku sambil memasang senyum charmingnya yang menawan

"Yunho oppa…. Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Tanyaku

Namja itu berjalan mendekat kearahku "Cukup lama hingga membuatku puas memandangi wajah cantikmu" Jawabnya kini Yunho oppa sudah berada tepat di hadapanku

"Aish oppa berhenti menggombal" Kataku. jujur aku cukup merasa malu saat Yunho oppa mengatakan bahwa aku ini cantik karna Yunho oppa adalah salah satu artis idolaku

"Hei aku tidak bohong kau itu memang cantik Hyukjae. Hanya namja pabbo saja yang tidak menyadari kalau kau itu cantik" Katanya dan wajahku makin merona saat Yunho oppa berkata seperti itu apalagi Yunho oppa berkata seperti itu sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kini aku sibuk menundukkan kepalaku akibat pujian Yunho oppa tadi.

"Mumpung kau ada di sini bagaimana jika kau menemaniku berlatih? Kebetulan minggu depan aku ada konser jadi disini kau bertugas untuk menilai apakah tarianku semakin bagus atau malah semakin buruk. Kau mau kan?" Tawar Yunho oppa memasang wajah memohonnya yang menurutku sangat lucu itu

"Baiklah" Jawabku dan bisa kulihat Yunho oppa tersenyum saat aku menyetujui permintaannya

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai" Katanya lalu Yunho oppa menyalakan musik dan ia pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik.

Cukup lama Yunho oppa meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dan aksinya itu sungguh membuatku terpukau. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku selalu terpukau jika melihat Yumho oppa sedang menari. Akhirnya suara music yang sejak tadi mengalun di ruang dance ini pun berhenti begitu pula dengan Yunho oppa sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi meliuk-liukkan oppa terus saja menatapku seakan sedang meminta pendapatku tentang aksinya tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya padaku

"Luar biasa oppa dari dulu hingga sekarang aku selalu terpukau akan aksimu oppa. Kau benar-benar hebat oppa sungguh keren" Ucapku mantap sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jariku padanya

"Gomawo" Ucap Yunho oppa sambil tersenyum padaku

Aku mendekati Yunho oppa sambil membawa handuk dan sebotol air mineral "Ini oppa" Kataku sambil memberikan Handuk dan air mineral yang ku bawa tadi

"Gomawo Hyukkie" Ucapnya

"Ne oppa cheonma" Kataku. Kududukkan tubuhku di sebelah Yunho oppa

"Hyukkie….." Panggil Yunho oppa

"Hmmm" Jawabku atas panggilan Yunho oppa

"Kau… maukah kau datang ke konserku minggu depan?" Tanyanya

"Eh? Oppa mengundangku untuk datang ke konser oppa?" Tanyaku balik padanya

"Ne, aku ingin kau datang ke konserku besok. Kau mau kan Hyukkie?" Tanyanya

"Sungguh aku juga ingin sekali datang tapi, kau tahukan bagaimana Kyuhyun" Jawabku

"Ne aku tahu persis bagaimana posesifnya Kyuhyun karena itulah aku yang akan meminta izin padanya" Katanya

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku "Oppa mau langsung meminta izin pada Kyuhyun? Apa oppa yakin?" Tanyaku meyakinkan

"Ne aku yakin kau tenang saja Hyukkie dia pasti akan memberikan izin. Aku sudah mempunyai cara yang tepat untuk membujuknya agar memberikan izin padamu untuk datang ke konserku" Jawabnya mantap

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana caranya oppa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku sangat tahu sifat Kyuhyun dia bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibujuk apalagi jika itu menyangkut aku dan games pasti ia akan selalu tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu tahu, cukup diam dan lihat saja oke?" Katanya sambil menjawil hidungku

"Aishh…. Oppa kau ini pelit sekali sih" cibirku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

"Hahaha kau itu sangat menggemaskan Hyukkie" Ucapnya sambil tertawa lalu mencubit pipiku

"Isssh oppa appo" Rengekku dan Yunho oppa hanya tertawa mendengar protesku

Aku terus mengerucutkan bibirku sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Yunho oppa , sedangkan Yunho oppa ia masih tetap mencubit pipiku dengan gemas sambil tertawa

"Aku rasa sudah cukup senang-senangnya" Suara barinton yang berasal dari seseorang menghentikan kegiatan kami.' DEG suara itu jangan bilang kalau itu dia' batinku 'Tuhan aku mohon selamatkanlah aku' doaku dalam hati. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk dance room ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/DELET?**

* * *

**Gimana masih mau lanjut? Atau mau di hapus aja? Kira-kira ada yang tau ga siapa orang yang dating itu? Ada yang bisa nebak?**

**Kalo masih ada yang review aku bakal lanjutin f ini tapi kalo ga ada yang review ff ini aku hapus. Jadi review dari readers sekalian menentukan kelanjutan dari ff ini.**

**makasih buat semua readers yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya maaf aku ga bisa nulis satu-satu namanya soalnya mataku udah ga bisa di ajak kompromi.  
**

**buat yang baca ff abalku ini tolong di review ya ^^  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**. REVIEW PLEASE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter sebelumnya_

"_Hahaha kau itu sangat menggemaskan Hyukkie" Ucapnya sambil tertawa lalu mencubit pipiku_

"_Isssh oppa appo" Rengekku dan Yunho oppa hanya tertawa mendengar protesku_

_Aku terus mengerucutkan bibirku sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Yunho oppa , sedangkan Yunho oppa ia masih tetap mencubit pipiku dengan gemas sambil tertawa_

"_Aku rasa sudah cukup senang-senangnya" Suara barinton yang berasal dari seseorang menghentikan kegiatan kami.' DEG suara itu jangan bilang kalau itu dia' batinku 'Tuhan aku mohon selamatkanlah aku' doaku dalam hati. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu masuk dance room ini._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**CHAPTER 2**

**.  
**

**Author POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Setelah mendengar suara yang cukup familiar baginya Hyukjae pun menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sedang menatapnya dengan tajam sambil bersidekap dan badannya bersandar di pintu.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, jadi bisakah kita pulang sekarang, MY WIFE ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekankan di kata "MY WIFE" melihat gelagat yang tidak baik dari sang suami Hyukjae pun langsung berdiri "A-ah ne Kyunnie. Ehem Yunho oppa aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong" Pamitnya pada Yunho sambil melangkah menuju pintu " Ne, hati-hati di jalan ne Hyukkie, sajangnim" ucap Yunho sambil sedikit berteriak karena Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sudah berjaln cukup jauh dari dance room 'Ya tuhan semoga Hyukkie baik-baik saja' batin Yunho sambil memandang kepergian Hyukjae.

.

.

**Author POV END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aish… kejadian tadi benar-benar merusak mood ku. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika pada saat aku membuka pintu dance room yang kudapati adalah istriku sedang tertawa-tawa bersama namja lain dan namja itu dengan seenaknya menyentuh pipi lembut Hyukkie-KU tanpa seizinku.

Aku terus berjalan menuju basemant tempat aku memarkirkn mobilku tak ku perdulikan Hyukkie yang sejak tadi memanggilku sambil sedikit berlari kecil mengejarku.

"Kyu tunggu aku" Pintanya aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya

"Kyuuuu tunggu aku" Pintanya lagi tapi aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan cepat menuju basemant

BRUK

"Auw" Kudengar suara benda jatuh di iringi dengan ringisan seseorang. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik, ku lihat Hyukkie twrduduk di lantai sambil meringis memegangi kakinya, melihat itu aku pun langsung berjalan menghampirinya lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Wae?" Tanyaku singkat masih dengan wajah datarku

"Sepertinya aku terkilir. Sssshhh…. Sakit sekali Kyu" jelasnya sambil meringis kesakitan

"Ayo" Kataku sambil membantunya untuk berdiri "Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanyaku setelah Hyukkie berdiri, dia menggeleng "Sepertinya tidak, kaki sakit sekali" Jawabnya

"Haaah…. Baiklah" Aku langsung membuk jas yang kupakai lalu kupakaikan padanya setelah itu aku menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kalian bingung kenapa aku memakaikannya jas miliku? Tetu saja karna saat ini Hyukkie memakai gaun ber rok pendek sepaha dan jika aku langsung menngendongnya tanpa memakaikan jas ku bisa-bisa dalaman serta paha mulus miliknya terekspos dan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi , yang oleh melihat itu hanya aku seorang namja lain tidak boleh melihatnya.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku menuju basement sambil tetap menggendong Hyukkie. Selama di perjalanan menuju basement Hyukkie terus membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku, mungkin ia malu karena saat ini kami menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para staff dan juga para artis yang bernaung di bawah managementku. Beberapa dari staff atau artis yang berpapasan denganku membungkuk sambil menyapaku, aku hanya membalas senyuman tipis dan anggukan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di basement aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku. Kubuka pintu penumpang yang terdapat di sebelah penemudi lalu ku dudukkan Hyukkie setelah itu aku masuk ke kursi kemudi. Kulajukkan mobilku menuju rumah orang tuaku. Sore ini umma meminta kami datang kerumah untuk makan malam bersama sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa.

Selama di perjalanan ku lihat Hyukkie hanya diam sambil menunduk dan aku pun hanya diam saja tanpa berminat untuk membuka percakapan dengannya, jujur saja aku masih kesal padanya dan si Jung Yunho itu. Setelah 20 menit akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa yang memiliki halaman yang luas. Ku parkirkan mobilku di halaman rumah lalu aku kembali menggendong Hyukkie untuk berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Ku ketuk pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, tak lama pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ummaku dengan senyum iblis andalannya.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**TBC or DELET?**

**.  
**

* * *

**Masih adakah yang inget sama ff author yang satu ini? Hehehe mianhae jeongmal mianhae aku baru bisa update lanjutan ff ini sekarang dan mianhae chapther ini pendek banget aku update ini cuma pengen mastiin readers sekalian masih minat ff ini di lanjut atau engga? Kalo readers ga minat sama ff ini aku bakal hapus ff nya tapi kalo readers sekalian masih mau ff ini di lanjut aku bakal lanjutin ff ini tapi aku ga janji bisa update kilat soalnya author akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan jadwal kuliah yang padet makanya author ga sempet buat ngetik. Oke semua keputusan ada di tangan readers sekalian.**

**Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat para readers yang udah mau baca ff ku yang abal ini, baik itu siders atau pun readers yang udah review sekali lagi gomawo ^^**

**oh iya adakah yang bisa nebak siapa yang bakal jadi ummanya Kyuhyun?  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Omo kalian romantis sekali" Pekik dengan girangnya

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas "Aish Umma ini berisik sekali sih, lebih baik umma menyingkir agar aku bisa masuk. Aku lelah harus berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggendong yeoja berat ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam rumah mewah milik orangtuanya

"Bicaralah lebih sopan pada umma mu dasar anak setan menyebalkan." Marah Ms. Cho

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan ummanya dia terus saja masuk kedalam rumah menuju ruang tamu yang sudah di huni oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah asik membaca koran, sadar akan kedatangan anaknya Mr. Cho melipat korannya "Kau sudah datang Kyu" Sapa Mr. Cho pada anak semata wayangnya

"Ne appa, aku baru saja datang" Jawab Kyuhyun

"Kau romantis sekali anakku, sampai menggendong Hyukkie begitu" Kata Mr. Cho

"Appa sama saja seperti umma, aku menggendong Hyukkie bukan karena aku ingin bersikap romantis tapi karena kaki Hyukkie terkilir" Jelas Kyuhyun pada sang appa

"OMO! Jadi menantu umma terkilir? Kenapa tidak di bawa ke rumah sakit? Dasar anak pabbo!" kata sambil memukul kepala anaknya "Tuan Park cepat panggilkan dokter Choi" Perintah pada pelayannya

"Baik nyonya" Sahut sang pelayan

"Hyukkie chagi, bagaimana bisa kau terkilir? Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Ms. Cho pada sang menantu

"Ani, aku hanya kurang berhati-hati saat berjalan umma" Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum tipis pada mertuanya

"Benarkah? Lain kali kau harus hati-hati chagi, umma tidak mau menantu kesayangan umma sampai terluka" Kata Ms. Cho sambil mengelus rambut sang menantu

"Ne umma" Balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum

"Sudahlah Chullie aku yakin Hyukkie pasti akan baik-baik saja" Kata Mr. Cho –Kibum- pada istrinya

"Tapi Bummie aku tidak mau kalau menantu ku ini sampai terluka." Ucap pada suaminya, lalu ia beralih memandang anak semata wayangnya "Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun sebaiknya kau jaga istri mu ini dengan baik jika menantu kesayangan ku ini sampai terluka maka aku akan membakar semua PSP dan kaset game mu tanpa tersisa" Ancam Ms. Cho – Heechul- pada Kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya anakmu itu siapa sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang umma

"Jika aku boleh memilih aku tentu akan lebih memilih Hyukkie sebagai anakku dari pada kau" Jawab Heechul dengan santainya

"Harusnya aku yang protes, kenapa aku harus mempunyai umma cerewet sepertimu" Balas Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perkataan umma nya

"MWO! Apa kau bilang, dasar tidak sopan berani sekali kau mengatai aku cerewet dasar maniak game" Balas Heechul

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini setiap bertemu selalu saja bertengkar" Ucap Kibum melerai pertengkaran antara anak dengan istrinya

"Permisi tuan, Nyonya, Dokter Choi sudah datang" Kata tuan Park

"Ne suruh dia masuk" Perintah Kibum

"Selamat sore tuan Cho, Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie" Sapa dokter Choi dengan senyum jokernya yang mampu membuat semua yeoja terpesona

"Sore dokter Choi, maaf menyuruhmu datang kesini di waktu sibukmu" Balas Heechul

"Tidak masalah nyonya" Kata dokter Choi – Siwon- "Jadi siapa yang harus aku periksa?" Tanya Siwon

"Kaki Hyukkie terkilir, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakinya" Jelas Heechul

Siwon berjalan mendekati Hyukjae lalu mengankat kaki Hyukjae keatas pangkuannya "Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan, kaki Hyukkie hanya terkilir biasa hanya perlu di urut sedikit" Jelas Siwon sambil mengurut kaki Hyukjae sementara Hyukjae terus meringis saat tangan kekar Siwon mengurut kakinya

"Tahan ne chagi" Kata Heechul menggenggam tangan Hyukjae. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun terus saja memandang tajam kearah Siwon, ia tidak terima melihat kaki sang istri di sentuh oleh namja lain.

"Berhenti memandang dokter Choi dengan tatapan cemburu seperti itu Kyu" Bisik Kibum pada sang anak saat ia melihat tatapan sang anak pada dokter Choi yang sedang mengobati kaki Hyukjae

"Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau tak melakukan hal yang sama jika hal ini terjadi pada umma, appa" Desis Kyuhyun sedangkan sang appa-Kibum- hanya tertawa mendengan ejekan dari sang anak

"Ya kau benar mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, kau memang anakku" Jawab Kibum sambil terkekeh

"Ya! Kalian berdua sedang apa eoh? Kenapa kalian saling bernisik seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Heechul saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat kelakuan sang anak dan sang suami

"Ani chagia, hanya pembicaraan antar lelaki. Benarkan Kyu?" Jawab Kibum tersenyum sambil melirik kea rah Kyuhyun untuk meminta persetujuan atas penyataannya barusan

"Ne, jadi umma tidak perlu tahu apa yang tadi kami bicarakan." Jawab Kyuhyun meng'iyakan pernyataan sang appa "Dan dokter Choi yang terhormat kapan anda akan berhenti menyentuh kaki istriku eoh?" Tegur Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai geram melihat kaki sang istri di sentuh oleh namja lain, Heechul yang mendengarnya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang anak atas ketidak sopanannya sedangkan Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menutup matanya kini memandang Kyuhyun taku-takut dan Kibum hanya terkekeh melihat sikap posesif anaknya.

Dokter Choi yang merasa di tegurpun menghentikan kegiatannya "N-ne Kyuhyun-ah aku sudah selesai. Tidak terjadi luka yang serius Hyukkie hanya perlu beristirahat agar bengkak di kakinya hilang lalu setelah itu Hyukkie bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa" Jelas dokter Choi

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tugasmu sudah selesai kan sekarang kau bisa pergi. Terimakasih telah mengobati kaki istriku selamat siang dan semoga kita tidak PERNAH bertemu lagi" Kata Kyuhyun ketus

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun jaga sopan santunmu. Aish…. dosa apa aku sampai memiliki anak sepertimu" Ucap Heechul tajam "Ah dokter Choi maaf atas perkataan anakku tadi, jika kau mau kau bisa bergabung dulu bersama kami untuk makan malam" Kata Heechul ramah

"Tidak perlu nyonya Cho aku masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini" Jawab Siwon tersenyum tipis

"Sssst appa" Panggil Kyuhun sambil berbisik, merasa di panggil Kibum pun menoleh " Sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati pada dokter Choi itu" Bisik Kyuhyun "Wae?" Balas Kibum sambil tetap memperhatikan sang istri "Ani hanya saja… aku rasa umma tertarik padanya" Jawab Kyuhyun "Ne, kau benar Kyu sepertinya nanti malam aku harus memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk ummamu" Balas Kibum sambil menyeringai "Ne appa, aku rasa aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" Timpal Kyuhyun sambil ikut menyeringai seperti sang appa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

* * *

MIANHAE aku udatenya kelewat lama hehehe. masih ada yang inget sama FF ku yang ini? masih ada yang berminatkah?

kalo masih ada yang berminat tolong di review ne ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat dua orang namja dan dua orang yeoja sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang, hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring yang dapat di dengar di ruangan itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau umma dan appa bicarakan pada kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"Ah soal itu nanti saja kita bicarakan setelah selesai makan, umma rasa tidak baik berbicara pada saat makan" Jawab Heechul

"Ne umma mu benar Kyu, kau tahu kan berbicara pada saat makan itu tidak baik" Tambah Kibum

"Ne ne ne baiklah" Sahut Kyuhyun lalu ia melanjutkan acara makannya

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

.Setelah selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah terlihat Kibum duduk di sofa single, Hyukjae dan Heechul duduk di sofa panjang sedangkan Kyuhyun dudu di sofa single di sebelah Kibum.

"Eumm jadi begini Kyunnie, Hyukkie. Kalian tau kan kalau sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun pernikahan umma dan appa?" Tanya Heechul membuka percakapan

"Ne umma, aku tau jadi apa yang umma inginkan dariku?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Kyuhyun

"Begini Kyu umma ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami di pulau Jeju" Jawab Heechul

"Em… lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Umma ingin mengadakan pesta di resort mu yang ada di pulau Jeju lalu umma ingin mengundang semua artis yang bernaung di management kita untuk mengisi acara ulang tahun pernikahan kami" Jelas Heechul

" Hm.. tidak masalah, memangnya untuk berapa hari?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Hanya tiga hari" Jawab Heechul

"Baiklah nanti akan aku urus" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ah ya aku hampir lupa aku juga ingin meminjam pesawat pribadi mu untuk mengantar dan menjemput para tamu undangan" Tambah Heechul

"Aish.. kenapa umma banyak sekali permintaan sih" Gerutu Kyuhyun "Baiklah nanti akan aku urus, ada lagi yang umma inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hehehe ani hanya itu saja yang umma butuhkan"Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum senang "Oh iya Hyukkie chagi kau bantu umma mempersiapkan pestanya ne" Sambung Heechul sambil menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang sejak tadi hanya diam

"Ne umma, aku pasti akan membantu umma" Jawab Hyukjae mantap sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile nya yang sangat menawan

"Aku rasa ini sudah malam lebih baik kita sudahi saja perbincangan ini, lagipula kasihan Hyukkie dia butuh istirahat" Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun

Kyhyun yang mengerti kode yang di berikan oleh sang appapun menjawab "Ne, appa benar lebih baik kami pulang sekarang, ayo Hyukkie!" Ajak Kyuhyun

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya umma kan masih rindu dengan Hyukkie, lagipula ini kan masih jan 8 malam Kibummie" Sanggah Heechul yang tak rela jika Hyukkjae di bawa pulang

"Tapi Hyukkie butuh istirahat chagi, kau dengar sendiri kana pa kata dokter Choi?" Bujuk Kibum

"Tapi Bummie ….. aku masih merindukan Hyukkie kau tau kan sudah dua bulan aku tidak bertemu dengan Hyukkie" Rengek Heechul sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya pada sang suami

"Iya Kyunnie, aku juga masih merindukan umma" Rengek Hyukjae melupakan fakta bahwa sang suami sedang marah padanya

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat baby, memangnya kau mau kakimu tidak sembuh-sembuh nantinya?" Tanya Kyuhyunyang dijawab gelengan oleh Hyukjae " Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Kyuhyun menggendong Hyukjae ala bridal style "Baiklah umma, appa. Kami pulang dulu ne" pamit Kyuhyun pada kedua orangtua nya

"Ne Kyu, hati-hati ne,jaga dan rawat menantu umma dengan baik" Kata Heechul

"Hati-hati mengemudinya dan selamat bersenang-senang" Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Ne appa juga selamat menikmati dessert nya" Balas Kyuhyun setengah berteriak karena kini ia sudah sampai di pintu depan

Mendengar perkataan aneh sang suami dengan anaknya, yang agak aneh menurut Heechul, ia pun bertanya pada sang suami "Bummie apa maksud dari perkataamu dan Kyuhyun tadi?" Tanya Heechul

Kibum menoleh kea rah Heechul sambil menyeringai " Kau sunguh ingin tau chagi?" Tanya Kibum sambil berjalan mendekati Heechul

"N-ne Bummie" Jawab Heechul gugup sambil terus melangkah mundur

"Baiklah akan ku tunjukkan padamu sayang" Jawab Kibum langsung menyerang bibir Heechul dengan ganas, tangan kirinya mendekap pinggang ramping Heechul dan tanyan kanannya di gunakan untuk menahan tengkuk Heechul, sedangkan Heechul kini melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang terus mencium Heechul dengan penuh nafsu, kini ia memasukkan lidahnya ke goa hangat milik Heechul.

"Eungghhh~~~ Bummiehh" Satu enguhan lolos dari bibir Heechul saat Kibum mencium,mengigit dan menghisap leher jenjangnya hingga menimbulkan tanda merah di leher putih itu

"Aaaah~~ Bumm nghh mieehh…. Janganhhh laku ahhh kan disinihhh eungh~~" Kata Heechul susah payah di sela desahannya akibat perlakuan Kibum yang kini sedang membuat kiss mark di belahan dadanya

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kibum langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Heechul menuju kamar mereka, selanjutnya yang dapat didengar hanyalah erangan-erangan dari pasangan suami istri tersebut.

(Kalo mau tau apa yang mereka lakuin di dalam kamar silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri ne hehehe XD)

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dalam perjalanan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun menuju rumah mereka

"Kyu, sebenarnya tadi apa maksud perkataan appa? Lalu kenapa kau bilang '_selamat menikmati dessert'? _apa umma membuatkan dessert? Tapi kenapa umma tidak membaginya dengan ku Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Ne, baby umma memang membuatkan dessert tapi dessert itu khusus hanya untuk appa. Lagipula dessert yang umma buatkan juga kau miliki" Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Jangan membuat aku bingung" Sunggut Hyukjae

"Jika kau masih ingin tau akan aku jelaskan di rumah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu sampai kau mengerti apa maksud perkataanku chagi" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Aish Kyu jangan membuat aku penasaran. Cepat katakana saja" Kata Hyukjae

"Lebih baik kau bersabar chagi daripada kau menyesal nantinya" Balas Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, sesampainya di rumah kau harus menjelaskan padaku dengan benar ne" Pinta Hyukjae

"Ne Chagi, aku akan menjelaskan secara berulang-ulang padamu agar kau mengerti chagiya" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai namun pandangannya tetap focus pada jalanan yang mereka lewati

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Hyukjae menuju kamar mereka. Di dudukkannya Hyukjae di pinggir ranjang mereka, setelah itu Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Jadi kau masih ingin tau dessert apa yang Kibum appa dapatkan dari umma?" Tanya Kyuhun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae

"Ne, kau kan sudah berjanji akan memberitahukannya padaku" Jawab Hyukjae mantap tanpa mengetahui bahaya sedang menantinya

"Kau yakin Chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aish …. Ne Kyu aku sangat amat yakin. Jadi sebenarnya dessert apa yang umma berikan pada appa eoh? Apa umma membuat cake strawberry?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran dia pun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu padamu, dengarkan aku baik-baik" Jawab Kyuhyun, ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Hyukjae "Dessert yang umma berkan kepada appa adalah….." Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan perkataanya "Tubuhnya... dan sekarang… aku juga ingin mendapatkan dessertku Chagiya" Lanjut Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Hyukjae di atas ranjang dan menciuminya dengan sangat ganas. dilumatnya bibir plum sang istri hingga membengkak tidak lupa tangan-tangan jahilnya mulai masuk kedalam rok sang istri

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Udah lanjut tuh gimana? udah lumayan panjang kan? Masih mau dilanjut atau engga? Tapi aku ga janji bisa update kilat ya! soalnya aku kuliah sambil kerja jadi aku bingung gmn ngetiknya. kalo aja ada yang mau bantuin aku buat lanjutin semua ff aku yang terbengkalai pasti bakal cepet selesai deh. tapi kalo ada waktu senggang aku bakalan lanjutin ko.

Untuk konflik nanti di pertengahan cerita bakal ada k,o trus nanti juga bakal ada yeoja atau namja pengganggu hubungan mereka tapi aku ga bakal buat konflik yang terlalu berat ya Cuma yang rinagn-ringan aja. Untuk chap ini aku kasih BumChul moment, couple lainnya juga bakal ada momentnya ko, jadi di tunggu aja ya.

**Makasih untuk semua yang udah review, jangan lupa review lagi ya!^^**

Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)

.

.

.

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Cho terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berguling di atas ranjang sebelum ia membuka matanya,yeoja itu mengernyit saat sinar matahari menyilaukan pandangannya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya ia melihat sisi ranjang tempat tidurnya dan akhirya ia tersadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tidur sendiri di ranjang king size itu, diliriknya sekilas jam yang ada di atas meja nakas elah menunjukkan angka 10.30, sepertinya ia tertidur cukup lama. Mungkin ini akibat aktivitas semalam yang ia lakukan dengan sang suami.

Hyukjae turun dari ranjang, ia tersenyum saat menyadari kakinya sudah tidak terasa nyeri seperti kemarin, sepertinya obat yang di berikan oleh dokter Choi sangat ampuh pikirnya. Hyukjae pun berjalan keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ruang makan, setibanya disana ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana seperti dugaannya sang suami pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor. Hyukjae berjalan kearah kulkas, ia cemberut saat melihat secarik note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

.

.

.

_**Sebelum kau meminum susu kesukaanmu itu sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu. Aku sudah meminta bibi jong untuk menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Setelah sarapan datanglah ke kantor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KYUHYUN**_

.

.

.

"Ck…. Apa-apaan ini" dengusnya tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah suaminya, ia harus sedikit lebih bersabar untuk menikmati minuman favoritnya itu. Dilihatnya meja makan yang sudah terdapat sandwich dan buah-buahan lalu dilahapnya sampai habis. Setelah itu barulah ia kembali ke kulkas untuk mengambi beberapa kotak susu strawberry kesukaanya sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk bersia-siap ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengendarai mobilnya memasuki perantara Cho Entertaiment, ia disambut oleh security yang sedang berjaga " Pagi nyonya Cho" sapa security itu

"Pagi pak Yun" Jawab Hyukjae ramah

"Tadi sajangnim berpesan jika anda datang, anda bisa mermarkirkan mobil anda di tempat parkir khusus yang telah selesai direnovasi" Kata security itu

"Ne, pak Yun aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne" Hyukjae pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat yang di instruksikan oleh security tadi. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping mobil Ferrari hitam milik sang suami " Bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau tempat parkir ini sudah selesai direnovasi, Aish….. lebih baik aku naik taxi saja. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan, kenapa dia selalu saa memperlakukan aku dengan berlebihan seperti ini sih!" Hyukjae terus saja menggerutu sebelum ia turun dari mobil audi putihnya.

"Selamat datang di Cho Entertaiment nyonya" sapa salah seorang pegawai wanita yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri didepan lift khusus yang terdapat di tempat parkir itu " Sajangnim sudah berpesan kepada saya jika nyonya sudah datang nyonya diminta untuk langsung menemui sajangnim di ruangannya"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Hyukjae berjalan keluar tempat parkir khusus itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar namanya di pangggil " Maaf nyonya tapi anda tidak perlu pergi ke lobi, untuk keruangan sajangnim anda bisa langsung menggunankan lift khusus yang sudah di sediakan di tempat parkir ini, mari ikuti saya" Jelas pegawai wanita itu "Silahkan nyonya" pegawai itu mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam lift saat pintu lift itu terbuka.

"Aish….. tidak bisakah aku menggunakan lift yang biasa saja? Mulai hari ini aku juga akan bekerja disini" Protes Hyukjae yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh sang pegawai

Lift itu terus naik menuju lantai 15, tempat dimana ruangan Kyuhyun berada, setelah sampai pintu lift itu pun terbuka " Gomawo…. Tak perlu mengantarku, aku tau dimana letak ruangan suamiku" Kata Hyukjae saat melihat pegawai wanita yang tadi menemaninya hendak keluar dari lift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berjalan kearah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Cho' diketuknya pintu bercat coklat itu, setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam Hyukjae pun membuka pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sang suami yang sedang berkutat dengan dokument – dokumentnya.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim" Sapa Hyukjae basa-basi untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun

"Kau sudah datang eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae dengan intens " Kakimu sudah baikkan?" Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang kini sedang medudukkan dirinya di sofa putih yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Ne, seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Hyukjae singkat

"Heii…. Kau ini kenapa eoh?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hyukjae "kenapa kau ketus begitu? Kau marah padaku?" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae agar Hyukjae menatapnya

"Ani, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kesal" Hyukjae mengrucutkan bibir plumnya

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Kesal?" Gumamnya

"Ne, aku kesal padamu! Bisakah kau berhenti memperlakukanku secara berlebihan? Kau taukan aku tak suka di perlakukan seperti itu" Akhirnya Hyukjae mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada sang suami

"Apa yang kau maksud itu tempat parkir khusus?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae "Oh ayolah Hyukkie, aku memberikan fasilitas itu agar kau tap perlu berjalan jauh untuk masuk ke kantor. Kau tahukan gedung office dan gedung parkir dipisahkan. Aku hanya tak mau melihat istriku kelelahan" Kyuhyun mencoba berargumen. Sebenarnya ia sangat tahu bahwa istrinya ini paling tak suka dengan sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti semua fasilitas mewah yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan tapi untuk fasilitas yang satu ini, Kyuhyun hanya tak mau istri tercintanya kelelahan karna office dan tempat parkir di Cho Entertaiment memang berbeda gedung. Kedua gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah jembatan yang panjangnya kurang lebih 200 meter, jembatan itu adalah satu-satunya akses untuk keluar-masuk jika ingin ke office Cho entertainment melalui tempat parkir. Bahkan para artis saja lebih memilih turun di lobi dan membiarkan supir mereka memarkirkan mobil yang mereka bawa atau mereka lebih memilih menggunakan taxi dan turun di lobi. Kyuhyun juga bingung dengan arsitek yang merancang, Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki ide gila seperti itu. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah berencana untuk merombaknya.

"Tapi kan Kyu aku-" Perkataan Hyukjae terhenti saat Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir plumnya.

"Ssssttt….. berhenti memprotes. Kau pilih saja mau menerima fasilitas yang kuberikan atau kau mau aku membatalkan kontrak kerjamu sebagai manager Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas

"Ck dasar pemaksa" Gerutu Hyukjae

"Sudahlah daripada kau protes lebih baik kita kembali ke tujuan awalku memanggilmu kesini" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang ke sini? Tanya Hyukjae penasaran

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan jadwal Sungmin" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah map biru yang sejak tadi berada diatas meja "Lima hari lagi Sungmin akan mulai melakukan promosi. Jadi hari ini aku akan memperkenalkannya pada dewan direksi, staf dan para artis yang bernaung di management ini. Dan setelah itu dia akan mulai rekaman untuk single debutnya" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil bersandar disofa sedangkan Hyukjae masih sibuk melihat isi dari map yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sepertinya akan sangat sibuk. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Sungmin?" Tanya Hyukjae ikut bersandar di sofa.

"Nanti setelah rapat" Kyuhyun merangkul Hyukjae lalu menyandarkan kepala sang istri di bahunya.

"Apa aku juga harus ikut?" Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menciumi pucuk kepalanya

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang istri, Kyuhun pun ikut menatap kearah Hyukjae "Tentu saja, kau kan managernya. Mana mungkin kau tak ikut" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung mancung Hyukjae

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau memberitahukan kabar ini pada Sungmin" Hyukjae bangkit dari sofa berniat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan lengan Hyukjae.

"Kau tak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan kebingungan sang istri pun akhirnya ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Hyukjae lalu mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Mendapat ciuman mendadak dari sang suami, Hyukjae hanya bisa diam mematung dengan mata yang membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Aku ambil morning kiss ku chagiya" Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih shok akibat ulah Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya mencium Hyukjae.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ chagi, apa sebegitu menakjubkannya ciumanku eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun yang berhasil menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterkejutannya "Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Cho" dengan wajah semerah tomat Hyukjae membalas ucapan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas. Sedangkan sang pelaku kekesalan Hyukjae hanya terkikik melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang istri.

.

.

.

Kini Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang vocal, tadi ia mendapat informasi bahwa Sungmin sedang melakukan latihan vocal. Cukup lama ia berjalan hingga sampailah ia di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'vocal room' di ketuknya pintu bercat putih itu, setelah itu ia melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu yang ia buka.

"Annyeong" Sapa Hyukjae " Maaf mengganggu latihan kalian" Hyukjae masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping seorang yeoja imut berambut coklat yang sedang melatih vocal Sungmin.

"Tumben kau kesini, Ada apa eoh?" Tanya yeoja yang berada di samping Hyukjae

"Aku mencari Sungmin" Jawab Hyukjae

"Mwo? Mencariku? Wae?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ne, aku dapat kabar dari sajangnim, hari ini kau akan di kenalkan kepada dewan direksi, staf dan para artis yang bernaung di management ini" Jelas Hyukjae

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin gugup dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hyukjae

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menjadi managernya?" Tanya yeoja imut berambut coklet itu

"Ne, apa orang itu yang memberitahukannya padamu?" Tanya Hyukjae balik

"Eumm… pantas saja tadi dia menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul di aula" Kata yeoja imut itu sambil manggut-manggut "Jadi kapan Sungmin akan debut?" tanya yeoja itu

"Lima hari lagi" Jawab Hyukjae

"MWO?" Teriak Sungmin kaget

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

Akhirnya aku bisa udate ff ini. Maaf karna updatenya lama dan pendek hehehe

Makasih bagi readers yang udah mau baca + review ff ini maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan

ada tokoh baru tuh, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa yeoja imut yang jadi guru vokalnya Sungmin?

Di chap ini full kyuhyuk ya dan belum ada konflik, mungkin konflik bakal aku munculin di chap 8 atau 9.

chapter depan mungkin bakal ada Haemin dan couple lain, jadi nantikan kelanjutannya ya

Oke see you next chap ^^


End file.
